


8. "I would die for you"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Engagement, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Post Season 8, Post-Season/Series 08, Romantic Fluff, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, naked swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith had a something special planned for his third anniversary with his boyfriend.Lance is in for the cutest and most wonderful evening of his life so far.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	8. "I would die for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For the 8th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "I would die for you"

„I love it“ Lance found himself whispering softly, his fingers playing with the blindfold he had only been allowed to take off seconds before. 

Keith had insisted that they would celebrate their anniversary this year - they were officially together for exactly three years now. 

With the help of Shiro, Hunk and Pidge he had set up a romantic setting at the park near Lance’s house where the two lived. It was a small house, neighboring a bigger one in which the rest of Lance’s family lived in. 

Keith had grown close with Lance’s parents, siblings, nephews and the rest of his family - but both he and Lance had agreed that they wanted to start their own live. They had built themself a small house, mirroring Lance’s country and farm style taste while still picking up some more rustical elements Keith had liked about his shack in the desert. 

It had turned out to be their new most favorite place - and they had room to maybe, sometime in the future, start a family of their own. 

Keith could spend hours on their back porch table coordinating the Blade’s next missions while he watched Lance gardening. Sometimes, when the work got too much, he also joined in, never having thought that gardening could be so calming. 

„I’m happy you love it“ Keith said and stepped next to Lance. He gently grabbed his hands and guided him towards the nest of blankets on the ground. 

He had used one giant rug-like blanket as foundation and built a comfortable nest of pillows, cushions and blankets on top. He still remembered Pidge’s cursing and complaints about when if would finally be ‚enough with the damn pillows‘. 

The whole thing was set up on a hill in the park. They could see the lake in the middle of the park reflecting the starlight and the fairy lights Shiro and Keith had strung up in a giant oak that had some of it’s magnificent branches stretched out over them. 

„Keith - this is really beautiful“ Lance said, still baffled. He let himself guide to one of the bigger pillows by Keith. 

„Did you do all of this?“ Lance asked then, still looking around and taking everything in. 

„I had some help. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk volunteered, and even Cosmo helped a bit“ Keith said. 

„Is that why he is sleeping on our living room rug as if passed out?“ Lance said with a smirk. 

„Maybe“ Keith grinned, leaving Lance clueless about the fact that Keith had actually asked Cosmo to leave the two to themselves that evening. 

„It’s so beautiful - thank you, Keith“ Lance then said after turning his gaze back to his boyfriend. 

„I’m happy you like it“ Keith said, blushing slightly at the compliments. 

Three years of finally being with Lance, and so much time before that pining for the boy who was now sitting next to him - and he still fell for him more every day he got to spend with him. 

Keith loved how the soft light was reflecting in Lance’s beautiful, ocean blue eyes. He loved how it made them light up in amazement and wonder.

„Do you know how damn beautiful you are?“ Keith said softly, gaze trapped by the stunning features of his boyfriend. 

„You’re one to talk - do you know how sexy and beautiful you are?“ Lance retorted, trying to distract Keith from how his cheeks blushed at the compliment. 

Keith noticed it anyway. 

„Wanna eat?“ he just asked Lance, smiling yet again at seeing Lance’s smile. 

„I’d love to“ he said, and Keith conjured up a picnic basket. 

Inside were his and Lance’s favorite foods: Chocolate cake, garlic knots, meat dumplings, vegetable sticks, fruits, cheese and wine. 

They chattered happily while enjoying their meal, feeding each other and snickering at how stupid yet affectionate that felt. 

Stuffed, and yes, a tiny bit tipsy, they finally laid back, their feet pointing to the oak so that their view to the sky was free. 

„I love you Keith, you know that?“ Lance said and stretched his hand out, gripping Keith’s and gently brought it up to his lips. Keith enjoyed the sensation of Lance kissing each of his knuckles and then rubbing over the back of his hand with his thumb. 

„I love you too, Lance. I’m very happy you like it“ Keith sighed, content that Lance liked his surprise so much. 

They continued to gaze at the stars, never tired of the beautiful view they created although they both had traveled beyond them so many times. 

They enjoyed it with every fibre of their body. There was something about feeling the other near them that they couldn’t explain - a feeling of calm and security.

„Wanna go for a swim?“ Keith asked after a while. 

„Yeah, I’d love to!“ Lance said excitedly. 

Keith giggled at hearing the anticipation of his boyfriend - his boyfriend that absolutely loved being in the water. 

„We don’t have any swimwear with us tho…“ Lance said, eying Keith from the side. 

„Lance. We’ve been together for three years. And even then we have seen each other naked before“ Keith said with a deadpan voice. 

„I know, I’m just teasing you dork“ Lance said with a smirk. He sat up, willed himself out of his shirt and threw it at Keith’s face. 

„Ey!“ Keith shouted in fake-annoyance, but Lance only giggled. 

„You’re gonna pay for this“ Keith then said with a smirk and went to scoop Lance up. Lance though had swiftly stood up before Keith could reach him and stuck his tongue out to his boyfriend. 

„You’ll have to catch me first“ Lance only replied cheekily. 

He then stood up and ran towards the lake, simultaneously taking off his remaining clothes. 

„Oh you little…“ Keith just happily shouted after him while getting up and starting to run after Lance, discarding his clothes on the way. 

He caught up to Lance at the end of the small walkway that led into the lake. Not waisting a second, he tackled Lance from behind with a happy scream and made them both stumble into the water. 

They both resurfaced and Lance immediately started to laugh. 

The two continued to swim and tease each other by trying to submerge the other under water or by splashing water at the other.

Lance was obviously in his element and Keith enjoyed how Lance circled around him with ease, just as if he were a mermaid. 

„A mermaid?“ Lance asked after Keith shared his thought with him. 

„Yup. Mermaid. My mermaid“ Keith said with a grin. 

„My enchanting singing has worked then“ Lance smirked and started to hum a tune he knew Keith was fond of. 

Lance hummed it all the time around their house, and he knew how much Keith secretly loved it. 

„I’m starting to get a bit cold though. Wanna go back and cuddle up in the blankets?“ Lance said. 

Keith nodded in agreement. They slowly swam back to the shore, shivering as their skin was met by the now colder air after they got out of the water. 

They picked up their discarded clothes on their way back, dried themselves off with towels Keith had mindfully brought along, got dressed again and then cuddled up under one of the many blankets. 

„Thank you Keith. This was really a perfect surprise“ Lance said after a while, scooting even closer to where he was lying on his side and cuddling up in Keith’s chest. 

„To be honest… you haven’t seen all of the surprise yet“ Keith said and almost stuttered, readying himself for what he was planning to do next. 

This was it - this was the moment he had prepared for so much. 

„There is more? Keith - what could possibly make this moment even more beautiful?“ Lance said, leaning his head back and looking at Keith’s face. 

Keith gently detangled himself from Lance, sat up and reached into the pocket of his jacket. 

„I hope this can“ he said shyly, covering the thing he pulled out of the pocket with both of his hands so that Lance wasn’t able to see what it was yet. 

„Lance, I… I love you. I really do. Every day we spend together only makes me fall for you harder, and I can’t imagine a world without you in it“ he began. 

Lance slowly sat up and remained sitting, facing Keith, not interrupting him. 

„I love you Lance. I have fought beside you, I have cheered with you, I have shared my everything with you. I can’t think of being without you. You can’t imagine how many times I almost died when we were fighting in the war or Blade missions and you came back with an injury. How much I feel the need to protect you, how much I want to stay with you until we are all old and shriveled“ Keith said with a blush. 

Lance only continued to listen, tears of emotion daring to spill from his eyes. 

„I know you feel the same, but Lance… I would go beyond the edge of the universe with you. I would do everything for you. **I would die for you.** I hope that we never get into a situation where that could become an option, but I would. But I also know you’d to the same for me“ Keith said with a sad but sincere smile. 

„But my greatest wish is to spend the rest of my life together with you. Give you my everything and get your everything. That’s why today… I wanted to ask you to marry me“ Keith finally said and gently brought the item he had been holding the whole time up to Lance. 

It was a tiny red box. In it sat a dark, almost black ring with a blue stone embedded in the smith and shiny metal. 

Lances eyes widened. 

„Lance - will you marry me?“ Keith said with a huge blush after stopping the motion with his hands. 

Lance eyes widened in complete surprise. His gaze then wandered to meet Keith’s. He almost had to laugh at how shy and almost timid Keith looked at him - shy, but yet so hopeful and full of love. 

„Yes“ Lance said a bit croaked, overwhelmed. 

„Yes, I want to marry you, Keith!“ he said again and jumped to place his arms around Keith, not caring about the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. 

„You do?“ Keith asked, baffled and relieved and so fucking happy that he thought he was going to explode. 

„I do!“ Lance chimed again with a watery chuckle.

„You do“ Keith said, not as a question this time, but still in disbelief. 

He fiercely hugged Lance back and they pressed the other to themselves as much as they could. They slowly broke apart, and Lance took the opportunity to passionately kiss Keith on his lips. 

„I feel like I’m the luckiest man on the world right now“ Keith chuckled after a while. 

„No, because I am the luckiest man on the world right now. You know why?“ Lance said, and Keith only raised his eyebrows. 

„Because I get to marry the love of my life, that’s why“ Lance said, and new tears of happiness spilled from his eyes. 

Keith smiled at him and then gently gestured for Lance to hold out his hand. With shaking fingers he slid the ring onto Lances ring finger and then gently intertwined their fingers, holding Lances hand tightly. 

„I am so happy, Keith. Thank you for this - for all of this“ Lance said, eying his engagement ring with admiration and still a bit of disbelief. 

He couldn’t help but do anything other than smile - he felt the small weight and the coolness of the ring and he knew that this wasn’t a dream. 

He actually was going to marry the love of his life. 

„I love you so much, Keith“ Lance whispered, speaking from his heart and cuddled up to him. 

„I love you too, Lance. So, so much“ Keith said with a watery voice, gently kissed Lance’s temple and pulled him even closer to himself. 

„I can’t wait to spend the rest our our life together“ Lance whispered, still eying the ring with a content smile. 

„Me too“ Keith whispered back and proceeded to hold his fiancé tightly until they both fell asleep in their nest of blankets and under the soft light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you liked the fluff :D
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt!


End file.
